


Possibly I like the Thrill

by woodsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is fasicinated with Magnus's magic, Bottom Alec, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Magnus, magic kink, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsbane/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It first started out small, when Magnus noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly I like the Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered why there wasn't that many magic sex fics in this ship, but oh well. Title has been used from E.E Cummings [poem](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1590/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your/), a lovely and beautiful read!!

It first started out small, when Magnus noticed. 

When Magnus saw the way Alec’s eyes roamed over him, their hands jumping at the contact amplified by magic. It pained Magnus to look at the doubt, the fear in his eyes for the brief moment, but it ended all too soon after he connected his hands with Jace on his right. 

The next time was when Magnus snapped his fingers over Alec’s drink, and the obvious surprise on his face was something new- Magnus took in every detail. It was a small flash of _something_ , Magnus couldn’t name it. When he saw Alec grimace at his drink though, it was forgotten.

Magnus paid attention this time as Alec watched him, mesmerized by his hands as he put up the wards at the institute. He was in a trance, his whole body going still as Magnus carved the symbol in his magic. He followed every movement, his eyes growing wide- Magnus didn’t understand it, at first. It boggled Magnus, the way he would stare. Magnus didn’t want to think about it, the negative implications coming to mind rather than the positive ones.

The next time it was at Magnus’s apartment, sitting on the couch with Alec. He was watching TV, the way they were sitting on the couch had Alec leaning against Magnus in between his legs snuggled into Magnus. Magnus caught Alec watching one of his hands playing with his magic. It’s an old habit of his, playing with a small blue flame through his fingers, he didn’t even think about what he was doing—

But Alec.

Once he noticed, he tried not to stare. Eventually though, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the flame, flitting in between his rings over his palm. Magnus saw how his eyes had a curious fascination to them, his pupils dilating the more he watched. Magnus arched an eyebrow at him, but it went unnoticed until he extinguished the flame in his palm. Alec then looked to Magnus, and his cheeks flamed when he was caught staring. He just turned back to the TV, facing away from Magnus as much as he could. 

Magnus could feel Alec fidgeting, his muscles contracting as he moved his hands in a nervous habit Magnus picked up on. Magnus waited him out, knowing how he tries to process and analyze every possible way and outcome. 

After a few minutes, Alec turned his pink face toward Magnus, a question on his lips. “Magnus?” 

“Yes darling?” 

“Have you ever… used your magic during s-sex? On purpose?” Alec looked nervous, his voice going higher at the end of his sentence.

Magnus gave him a soft, sincere smile. “Yes, I have. It’s a more common kink, actually, when people know that I can do magic.” 

Alec blanked for a second, processing the information that Magnus just gave him- his lips coming to an ‘o’ shape thinking about it. Before Magnus could look at the expression properly, how beautiful it looked on Alexander’s face, he returned back to his shyness. 

“Do you think that you could, um do that to me? With your magic?” 

Magnus smirked, leaning into kiss Alexander, but hovering. 

“Like this?” He whispered, and Magnus pulled back to instead kiss at the back of Alec’s neck, a slow, sweet graze of his lips. He could hear Alexander’s breath catch in his throat, leaning so that Magnus had more room. He kissed up to the tendon where his shoulder and neck met, where he decided to tease Alec a little. His tongue darted out, tasting the skin there, and Alec rolled his head to Magnus’s shoulder, closing his eyes in bliss, a sigh escaping his lips. Magnus worked at the spot, nipping at it before smoothing it with his tongue, and he moved outwards repeating the process. 

In this position, Magnus brought his other hand to Alec’s arm, his palm at the bottom of Alec’s bicep. He brought his hand upwards, sending the tiniest hint of his magic, into the muscle. Magnus felt Alexander arch into it, something small that Magnus could hardly pick up, but the shift had Alec moving against Magnus’s growing cock. Magnus slid his hand up to the end of his shoulder, small sparks trailing as he moved. “Or do you want more?”

Alexander moaned at his words. Magnus could feel a thundering heartbeat through Alec’s back. 

“ _More_ , Magnus please,” Alec pleaded. 

Magnus smirked against Alec’s neck, sending a pulse of magic into his shoulder and down his back. Alec jolted, his spine bowing into Magnus’s body, and Magnus hissed through his teeth as Alec grinded on him. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec said, a whimper vibrating against Magnus’s lips, and Magnus accidentally sparks more magic than he should have at hearing Alec say his name, causing Alec to whimper, grinding in Magnus again. Magnus moaned, the feeling too much but not enough, and Magnus needed this _now._

Magnus flipped them over in a flash, Alec pressed against the couch as Magnus straddled him. Alec went for Magnus’s ilk shirt, but Magnus put his hands down onto his hips. He snapped all of their clothes off, and Magnus moaned at the feeling of Alec’s cock rubbing against him, he had to brace his hands on Alec’s stomach to control himself. Alec took in the sight of Magnus, almost completely hard and lips parted- he looked glorious, a heavenly glow surrounding him.

Alec brought Magnus down into a searing kiss, one full of heat and desire and desperation. The kiss was sloppy, their teeth clanged in pain and Magnus missed Alec’s mouth by a little bit but neither cared. Tongues explored, teeth nipped at lips, and Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec’s chest, igniting the skin in a blue light. Alec groaned, breaking the kiss to pant into Magnus’s mouth at the new feeling of magic running in his veins. 

“Darling, you look so beautiful like this, my magic undoing you so slowly,” Magnus voiced, and Alec bucked into Magnus at the praise. Magnus sat up then, bringing his attention to Alec’s body. “So beautiful…” He mumbled, his hands skimming Alec’s abs. He leaned down, kissing at his chest, running his tongue of Alec’s nipple. Alec keened, having his nipples be so sensitive, and Magnus couldn’t wait for the fun he could have with this. 

He kept running his tongue over his nipple and kissing at it, his hands trailing toward Alec’s hips. He pressed them down into the couch, and Magnus waited, just a little longer, to look up at Alec through his eyelashes. 

He flicked his tongue, his magic going with it, and Magnus knew it was a good idea to hold Alec’s hips down because he bucked, _hard_ , yelling, ”Fuck, Magnus, please-” 

Magnus leaned back up, his hands going back to Alec’s abs, tracing the defined muscles that he loved so much. “What do you want, Alexander?” 

Alec bit at his lip, his teeth sinking in so much that the skin could break. Magnus sent a pulse of magic where it would affect him the most, smirking as he does. 

“Nnnngh-fuck, Magnus, I..” Alec didn’t continue his words as he let out another moan at another pulse of magic going to his hips. 

“Do you want me to get you off with my magic? I could get you off just like that, feeling everything through my magic."

To prove it, he let another shock up Alec’s spine, and he watched as Alec writhe against it, grasping at Magnus’s thighs, nails digging in. Magnus loved the way his head fell back against the pillow, a needy desperation forming. 

“Or I could do this,” Magnus said, flipping Alec over onto his stomach. He smoothed a hand down Alec’s back, relaxing him. 

Alec pushed back, his ass coming closer to Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t help but grin. He brought his hands to the smooth, toned butt and spread his cheeks, leaning in to hover over Alec’s hole. He sent a spark through his hands, and Alec trembled at the feeling- it was electrifying and calming at the same time. Magnus took his time watching the effects of his magic on Alec, bringing his hands to trail down his back in a warm blue, watching it sink into his skin. "So good for me, Alexander."

“Magnus, _please_ , I need something _anything_ —” 

“I’ve got you, darling.”

Magnus began to press small kisses, licking at his hole, while massaging his cheeks in his hands. Alec whimpered, the feeling of sudden heat overwhelming him, but Magnus soothed him as he delved further. He licked inside, and he could feel Alec trying not to push back, to keep his hips still as Magnus went deep, caressing his walls with his tongue. Magnus then put one of his fingers next to his tongue, and Alec shivered at it, the expanding feeling setting him on fire. Magnus works his finger, getting Alec used to both his tongue and finger familiar to him. 

Alec screamed as Magnus sent a spark down there, shooting it to his prostate. His hips stuttered, pushing back against Magnus, his cock dripping pre-come. Magnus worked another finger in, scissoring them and taking his tongue out to whisper to Alec. 

“So good for me, Alexander. Taking everything that I’m giving you.” 

Alec whined, his elbows finally dropping into the couch, his face pressed against the pillow. This position had Alec take in his fingers even more, and Alec mumbled in the pillow something incoherent, bucking into Magnus’s fingers.

“What was that sweetheart?” Magnus asked, a hand roaming over Alec’s hip. 

“Fuck me, p-please,” Alec groaned out, his voice hoarse like he was already fucked. 

“Of course, anything for you darling.” 

Alec pushed his hips to follow Magnus’s fingers as Magnus pulled back, Magnus watching the sight and licking his lips, snapping a condom and lube into his hands. He took his time, watching Alexander writhe against the couch, impatient. He rolled the condom on, spreading a generous amount of lube on his cock, staving off some of the pressure to make this last.

When Magnus finally entered him, Alec gasped. They would never get used to it. _Magnus_ would never get used to it- the feeling of Alec engulfing him, his heat surrounding every inch of him. Magnus had to grab at Alec’s side to steady himself, as Alec pushed back a little to completely bottom out. Magnus didn’t move, taking a second to just _feel._

He started to do figure eights into Alec, and Alec trembled beneath him, a course of swears sputtering through his lips. 

“Fuck, Magnus please _shit_ , M-Mag- I need moremore-” He yelled out, Magnus coming out almost all the way and then slamming in. Alec rocked with it, not expecting the sudden movement, but Magnus smirked at the man he loved. He did it again, bringing himself to the edge, and slamming back in, this time hitting Alec’s prostate. He picked up the pace, the only sounds forming is the slapping of skin against skin, Alec’s gasps and moans along with Magnus’s as well. It filled all of his senses- Alec filled all of his senses, until he couldn’t think about anything else. Their rhythm finally synced together, making the fast paced sensation build and build and build. 

Alec’s hips started to give, their rhythm becoming sloppy, and Magnus almost forgot what this was really all about when he heard Alec, wrecked and his voice high, say, “Mag _nngh_ \- Magnus, I’m gonna- “

Magnus stopped. 

Alec let out a broken sob, not getting what he wanted so dearly, pushing back as much as he could against Magnus’s cock. Magnus slowly leaned over him, bringing their hands together over Alec’s head, and his hips pushed against Magnus’s, taking in ragged breaths. 

He brought his mouth to the underside of Alec’s ear, whispering, “Do you want to come, Alexander?” 

Alec nodded immediately, arching his back to push more on Magnus’s cock. Magnus grinned wickedly, as he thrusted into Alec again with a slow fervor. Alec gripped tight onto Magnus’s hands, letting out a shattered moan at the tortuous movemen. Magnus kissed at the back of his neck, magic seeping through his lips into Alec’s skin. He dragged his cock against Alec’s prostate, and Alec was shaking so much he would have dropped into the couch. 

Magnus picked up the pace again, his magic building in his palms as Alec let out another sob. “Come for me, darling.” 

Alec let it go, his moan turning into a scream as Magnus’s magic took over him, every atom in his body. Magnus gave him everything, amplifying his emotions, every detail overcoming him causing Alec to see a blinding white behind his eyelids. Magnus rode his own out, the feel of his orgasm making him see stars, and after a minute they both slumped against the couch, breathing hard. 

Alec turned around so Magnus was lying against his chest, and Magnus stretched out to lay over him completely. 

He gazed at Alec then, watching his chest move up and down slowly, him breathing in deep breaths. His eyes were dazed, the high still lingering, and Magnus ran a finger over one of Alec’s runes. When Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, a dazzling smile on his lips, Magnus returned it in equal. 

“That was…. Magical,” Alec sighed, and Magnus couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the pun. Alec giggled too, the adrenaline slowly seeping out of him. 

“So I take it that you liked it,” Magnus said after they stopped laughing, and Alec gazed at him with an adorable look. 

“Yeah.” 

Magnus, tracing one of his runes again, sent a small trail over it as he dragged his fingers across Alec’s skin. “Well, that will certainly be fun for next time.” 

Alec let out a small moan, one stuck in his throat, and Magnus wouldn’t have heard it if he weren’t so close. He brought his hands to Magnus’s, intertwining their fingers. “Sleep, first.” 

Magnus chuckled, nodding his head. Magnus flicked his wrist, and they were in their bed .They snuggled against each other, eyes drooping closed, each limb tangled together, both content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Im at [woodsbane](woodsbane.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)


End file.
